Episode 20: The Rapture (Part 2)
by Ivy Milligan-Winchester
Summary: Castiel finally returns, and Jimmy is gone forever. But will Ivy ever be the same?


Jimmy, Sam, and Dean pulled up to an abandoned warehouse; Ivy had walked away from the Winchesters as soon as she glimpsed Jimmy again; and stalled the car. Jimmy was deep in thought in the backseat, going over the events of the past few hours. He still couldn't believe...Amelia...was that demon...and _Claire! _That bitch had taken the only family he had left...his little girl...and the girl he had some connection to...Ivy was her name...It took Jimmy a full minute to realize that Dean and Sam were going over a plan.

"Ok, so Jimmy goes in alone and negotiates, stalls...they'll expect him to be alone...while Sam and I sneak in through the back."

Dean nodded, satisfied his slapdash plan would work. Jimmy started incredulously at Dean, until Sam saw him staring and shrugged apologetically.

"It's the best we've got, Jimmy."

Jimmy apprehensively entered the warehouse, and immediately saw the Amelia demon standing in front of Claire, who was struggling, chained to a chair with heavy metal links.

"Claire!" he cried, thanking God, Cass, whoever was up there, that she wasn't harmed. He tried to run to her, but stopped short when two more demons burst into the warehouse, carrying in their beefy arms a struggling Sam and Dean. If Jimmy wasn't so scared, he would have rolled his eyes. Leave it to these two...

Jimmy, boosted by one last memory of his past, made a run for Claire. Castiel would protect him...he _hoped_...

Amelia took a revolver out of her back pocket and shot twice, at the same time ordering the other demons.

"Kill the little bitch!"

Jimmy fell to his knees and keeled over, blood running from his gut, soaking the white dress shirt he was so fond of.

Suddenly, however, a bright light shone throughout the room, and the horrified look on Claire's face was replaced by a placid, almost bored look.

Ivy jumped out of her hiding place.

"Castiel!" she shouted. The angel possessing Claire merely glanced at the woman who held his soul, and then, in a burst of light, incinerated all of the demon's except two.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sam whirled around and bit the last guard demon's neck, lustily drinking every drop, as Dean looked on in horror and Castiel, again, merely glanced at the anomaly.

Sam let the demon drop to the floor. He felt wild..._powerful_...Raising a hand, he pointed it at Amelia, who convulsed and spewed black dust. Dropping to the floor, unconscious, but exorcised, Amelia stayed oblivious to the battle around her.

Suddenly, Jimmy screamed, clutching at his stomach, and Ivy and Castiel (still in Claire), went to him. Ivy looked dazed...confused...but still got down on her knees to hold Jimmy's hand. Castiel, however, put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Claire is like her father, Jimmy." Castiel said. "She has your blood...special blood. That's why I had chosen you as my vessel."

Jimmy licked his lips, staining them red, and pleaded. "Please, let my daughter go, Castiel."

Castiel looked, for the first time since Ivy had met him, torn. Finally he said, "Jimmy-to possess you again-it would mean you'd never age, never die. You'd stay in pain, for hundreds, _thousands_, of years...Instead, you could go to he-"

"Please, Castiel. I don't care, please, don't let me die."

Jimmy's breaths came in short, shallow gasps now. Castiel closed his eyes.

"Very well."

Another bright light filled the room, and when it faded Claire was unconscious, like her mother, safely in their home, but Jimmy was standing, dusting off his trench coat. The blood on his shirt had disappeared, and there was no doubt that Jimmy was no more-only Castiel remained now.

Dean stepped up to Castiel as Sam wiped the blood off of his face, and Ivy walked closer to the angel, still looking confused, as if she could just barely remember something.

"Cass, you wanted to tell us something before you left." Dean said to Castiel. "What was it?"

Castiel suddenly stepped away from Dean, a weird expression, a _cold_ expression, on his face.

"I don't serve man...or _you_, Dean. I only serve Heaven."

As Dean stood, astonished, Cass clicked his fingers. Suddenly, it was like Ivy had snapped out of a trance. She shook her head, and only took one look at Castiel walking out of the building before bursting into tears, dropping to the ground. Even more astonished, Dean and Sam fell to the ground beside her.

"What is it? W-What's wrong?" Dean stammered.

Ivy shook her head, and pointed to where Castiel had left the warehouse.

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"I-I remember everything now." Ivy sobbed.

"My name is Ivy Novak.

Jimmy was my brother."


End file.
